


Confessions of a Hollywood Celebrity

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Backstreet Boys, Harry Potter RPF, Jackie Chan Adventures, Michael Jackson (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Business, California, Celebrities, Clubbing, Fame, Fans, Gen, Heroine's Journey, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by..., Jewelry, Money, News Media, Obsession, Paparazzi, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Chan, thirteen, has lived in Hollywood, California since she was eleven. She has to deal with things all celebs have to deal with, like paparazzi, tabloids, gossip and rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hollywood. Celebrities. Nightclubs coming alive with music. Famous people out on the party scene. Malls. Shopping. Enough money to spare.
> 
> Thirteen-year-old Jade Chan reveals her view of Hollywood, as she explores it with her celeb friends. Plus, she also likes to go shopping in San Francisco. And of course, for Jade life couldn't get any better... right?
> 
> I've always wondered what would happen if Jade Chan (from Jackie Chan Adventures) was a Hollywood star, and at the age of thirteen, too.  
> So, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it; feedback is appreciated, of course. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade introduces herself and Hollywood in general...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of a story about Jade Chan in Hollywood.

_“Jade!”_

_“Jade, over here!”_

_“Look this way, Jade!”_

Oh, yeah. Story of my life.

My name’s Jade Chan, and I’m thirteen years old. Sometimes I like being a Hollywood icon. Other times, it’s not exactly very glamorous. Usually the tabloids go crazy over me, probably because I have charm, and of course, charisma. However, like all celebs, I also find the “stalkerazzi” — as my celebrity friends and I call them — kind of annoying. They make up all these stories instead of listening to and searching for cold hard facts.

As an icon in Tinseltown (another name for Hollywood), I try my best to be careful. There are so many temptations that can lure somebody in — drugs, alcohol, and all kinds of bad things. For me, those things mean trouble.

So I drink soda instead of alcohol (as I’m only thirteen, and soda tastes much better than alcohol any day), write poems instead of trying drugs, and sometimes sell jewelery to my celebrity friends instead of having all these run-ins with the law (which in Hollywood usually means having a mug shot taken that’s then shown around the world instead of being kept private), as writing poetry and selling jewelry are both neat and very ingenious!

Anyway, I love hanging out with my celebrity friends, as it’s so cool. Also, real friends hang out with each other and do stuff with each other too.

Whenever I go to nightclubs (which I am allowed in as the bouncers know me, and everyone of all ages is allowed in), I usually have a Coca-Cola, which tastes fantastic.

One night while I was at one of the nightclubs — called “The Dance Floor”, which is a cool name in my opinion — I was sitting at a table that was in a room 10 feet away from the dance floor. Luckily, the music wasn’t too loud, so I was able to hear all sorts of conversation.

Then I looked up, and smiled. There was Lindsay Lohan, heading my way. She was wearing a red T-shirt covered by a blue coat, black Levis and white-and-blue striped shoes. In my view, she looked fantastic!

“Hey Jade!” she said, all smiles as we hugged. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good,” I replied, returning her smile. “How are things with… your parents?”  
Ever since I had asked her about her parents the day we had met a few months ago, she would often update me on how they were.

“They’re doing OK for now,” she said as she sat down next to me, “but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen.”

“Really?” I asked. She nodded. “Hmm… sort of like what happened in the Disney remake **The Parent Trap**, where the parents of twins Hallie Parker and Annie James — played by you — get divorced, and they split Hallie and Annie up?”

“Exactly,” said Lindsay. “I’m glad you remember that film. And I especially love the part where Hallie and Annie play tricks on their dad’s gold-digging fianceé, Meredith Blake. I think they probably had gotten ideas for the pranks they pulled on her from remembering all the stuff they had pulled on each other at the summer camp where they met — before they were sent to the Isolation Cabin to work things out between each other, and learned they were actually twin sisters who had been separated at birth, of course.”

I nodded. “I love that part, too. It’s so cool, as well as very ingenious!”

She also agreed. “Me too. Oh, I also came across this story about me and my dad, and I thought I’d share it with you.”

She reached into her purse and pulled out an article she’d printed off the Internet and handed it to me.

I cleared my throat and began to read it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story about what Hollywood's like from the point of view of a famous star is really unique in my opinion. :)


	2. The Press and the Tabloids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade reveals what the celebrities hate and love the most...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jade tells of the paparazzi...

The article, I noticed, was dated 2 years ago.

What I read… was very shocking…

_Almeida recounts a particularly nasty scene between Lindsay and dad Michael to In Touch._

_When Lindsay was 16, Michael freaked out while driving, “slammed on the brakes and dragged her out of the car, pushed her up against the hood, screamed at her and called her a slut. This was on the Long Island Expressway! I got in the middle of it and pulled him off.” _

_According to the former guard, Dina would often let her daughter booze it up — and hang out with boys unsupervised. When she was 15 her mother allowed her to spend the night in a hotel room with then-boyfriend Aaron Carter. “They knew Lindsay was sleeping in Aaron’s room. But they seemed happy she had chosen somebody who could benefit her singing career.”  
_

I couldn’t believe it. I just couldn’t.

“Lindsay,” I said, putting the paper aside, “how could they do this to you? Tell lies about you? Make you look bad?”

“I don’t know. That’s just how they are,” she replied.

I believed her, as I was her friend, and we had made a promise to stick together and always be there for each other, no matter what.

Of course the “sticking together” part, especially when it came to the paparazzi, was tested quite often. But we always made it through.

After all, dealing with the press was something we had in common. But we each had our own way of dealing with it.

I would wear sunglasses and a robe that fit me perfectly, and often sneak past the press, which often worked, and Lindsay would wear a hat to hide her face. We both did a good job of telling each other beforehand about what disguises we were going to use.

We talked for a while. Then, after a warm sisterly hug, Lindsay told me she had to head home and get some rest, but she would see me the next day.

I agreed. A few minutes after Lindsay left, I pulled out my notebook and began writing in it. I had found the notebook once at a bookstore where they were giving the books away, for free. So I picked it out, and have kept it with me ever since.

Once when Lindsay saw me writing in it, she politely asked me if she could read what I was writing after I was done. I said yes, and after I was done, I showed her the notebook, and we both had a good laugh over the funny poems I had written.

Of course, we kept it strictly secret and very private. After all, friends share secrets with each other, and Lindsay and I are no exception.

The press and tabloids are so MEAN sometimes! I don’t get why they become so vulture-like and try hunting celebrities (especially my friends) down so much. Maybe they need the money. Maybe they just need a good story. I don’t care what their reasons are. What they’re doing is an INVASION OF PRIVACY! It’s so completely and totally **unfair**!

In other words, media can be _disgusting_, _sick_ and _wrong_!

But I guess that’s how they make their living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrities and the paparazzi — also known as the “stalkerazzi” — have had a love/hate relationship for quite possibly either centuries or decades.


	3. Piece of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade listens to Piece of Me by Britney Spears, and then goes to a nightclub with her. There, she meets up with Kid Rock, Jack Nicholson and Michael Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a star sure isn't easy. You often have to be very careful, especially when there are all these people who just want to get their hands on your money. And you also have to be discerning when it comes to picking your friends too.

Two weeks later, I sat on a couch in the studio listening to the song **Piece of Me** by one of my friends, pop star Britney Spears. She was also sitting next to me and smiling the whole time. I knew how Britney felt having to deal with the pressures of fame, especially the paparazzi. And that was the story behind the song _“Piece of Me”_.

_I’m Miss American Dream since I was 17_  
_ Don’t matter if I step on the scene_  
_ Or sneak away to the Philippines_  
_ They’re still gonna put pictures of my derrière in the magazine_  
_ You want a piece of me?_  
_ You want a piece of me…_

_I’m Miss bad media karma_  
_ Another day, another drama_  
_ Guess I can’t see the harm_  
_ In working and being a mama_  
_ And with a kid on my arm_  
_ I’m still an exceptional earner_  
_ you want a piece of me?_

_I’m Mrs. ‘Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘Oh my God that Britney’s Shameless’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘Extra! Extra! This just in’_  
  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘She’s too big now she’s too thin’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_

_I’m Mrs. ‘You want a piece of me?’_  
_ Tryin’ and pissin’ me off_  
_ Well get in line with the paparazzi_  
_ Who’s flippin’ me off_  
_ Hopin’ I’ll resort to some havoc_  
_ End up settlin’ in court_  
_ Now are you sure you want a piece of me?_  
_ You want a piece of me…_

_I’m Mrs. ‘Most likely to get on the TV for strippin’ on the streets’_  
_ When getting the groceries, no, for real.._  
_ Are you kidding me?_  
_ No wonder there’s panic in the industry_  
_ I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?_

_I’m Mrs. ‘Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous’_  
_ (you want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘Oh my God that Britney’s Shameless’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘Extra! Extra! this just in’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘She’s too big now she’s too thin’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_

_I’m Miss American Dream since I was 17_  
_ Don’t matter if I step on the scene_  
_ Or sneak away to the Philippines_  
_ They still gonna put pictures of my derrière in the magazine_  
_ You want a piece of me?_  
_ You want a piece.. piece of me…_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I’m Mrs. ‘Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘Oh my God that Britney’s Shameless’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘Extra! Extra! this just in’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘She’s too big now she’s too thin’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_

_I’m Mrs. ‘Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘Oh my God that Britney’s Shameless’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘Extra! Extra! this just in’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_  
_ I’m Mrs. ‘She’s too big now she’s too thin’_  
_ (You want a piece of me)_

_You want a piece of me_  
_ You want a piece of me_

Then I began applauding, grinning all the while; that song was, in my opinion, fantastic — one of Britney’s best pieces of work yet.

“That was fantastic, Britney,” I said, my amber orbs shining as I smiled.

Britney returned it.

“Glad you like it, Jade. Shall we go to a club or something, maybe relax a bit?”

I nodded. “That sounds good!”

* * *

 

“This is kind of cool,” I remarked an hour later in a soundproof room. I was sitting on the couch, and sipping some Coca-Cola. It tasted pretty good — the best soda I’d ever tasted.

Then Robert James Ritchie (aka Kid Rock) appeared.

“Hey, Jade, how’s it going?” he asked.

I replied, “I’m doing great. How about you?”

“I recorded the song **All Summer Long** for my album ‛Rock N Roll Jesus’,” he said. “It sounds really cool.”

“I agree. It does,” I nodded.

Kid Rock agreed. Then, as if on cue, his new song All Summer Long from his album **Rock N Roll Jesus**, began to play…

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long_  
_ Caught somewhere between a boy and man_  
_ She was seventeen and she was far from in-between_  
_ It was summertime in Northern Michigan_  
_ Ahh Ahh Ahh_  
_ Ahh Ahh Ahh_

_Splashing through the sand bar_  
_ Talking by the campfire_  
_ It’s the simple things in life like when and where_  
_ We didn’t have no Internet_  
_ But man I never will forget_  
_ The way the moonlight shined upon her hair_

_(Chorus)_  
_ And we were trying different things_  
_ We were smoking funny things_  
_ Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_  
_ Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking ‘bout tomorrow_  
_ Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_  
_ Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

_Catching Walleye from the dock_  
_ Watching the waves roll off the rocks_  
_ She’ll forever hold a spot inside my soul_  
_ We’d blister in the sun_  
_ We couldn’t wait for night to come_  
_ To hit that sand and play some rock and roll_

_While we were trying different things_  
_ And we were smoking funny things_  
_ Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_  
_ Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking ‘bout tomorrow_  
_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_  
_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change_  
_ Or how we thought those days would never end_  
_ Sometimes I’ll hear that song and I’ll start to sing along_  
_ And think, “Man, I’d love to see that girl again”_

_We were trying different things_  
_ We were smoking funny things_  
_ Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_  
_ Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking ‘bout tomorrow_  
  
_ Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_  
_ Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

_We were trying different things_  
_ We were smoking funny things_  
_ Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_  
_ Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking ‘bout tomorrow_  
_ Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_  
_ Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_  
_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_  
_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_  
_ Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

“Cool!” I said when the song ended. “I love it.”

Kid Rock nodded.  
“Glad you like it,” he replied.

“And, so would your friend Joe C,” I said.

Kid Rock agreed as he bowed his head, memories of his friend Joe C, who had died in his sleep on November 16, 2000, running through his head; Joe was 26 years old.

“You’re right. He would.”

We chatted for a few more minutes. Then, after Kid Rock left, two more of my friends, singer Michael Jackson and actor Jack Nicholson, showed up.

“Hey there, kid,” said Jack, smiling while clapping me on the shoulder. “What’s new?“

"Oh, the usual,” I said. “Paparazzi following me, getting pictures of me in **People** magazine, and all that stuff. There was even a headline that said, ‘Jade Chan: a star billionaire, or a billionaire about to go broke?’ I thought it was kind of silly in my opinion.

"Luckily, you guys are here to help me deal with all the pressure that comes with fame and stardom,” I finished, smiling.

“People will believe the worst about you,” said Michael, his brown orbs shining with seriousness, “if they have a sick mind, and believe the trash they read in newspapers.”

“Yeah,” I agreed. “After all, you guys have become experts at dealing with the press.”

The King of Pop (as I had often heard him being called) smiled. “You’re right. We are.”

Then he lifted the back of my hand to his mouth and kissed it. He sure knew how to portray the part of the gentleman of old times; that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Jade sure is quite the celebrity, especially since she has friends among the rich and famous. After all, everybody needs friends, including people who are famous.


	4. At the Viper Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade goes to the Viper Room. She observes the people on the dance floor while listening to the songs How You Remind Me by Nickelback and Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Someone she knows finds her there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys are liking this so far... :)

**Previously…**

_“Hey there, kid,” said Jack, smiling while clapping me on the shoulder. “What’s new?”_

_“Oh, the usual,” I said. “Paparazzi following me, getting pictures of me in People magazine, and all that stuff. There was even a headline that said ‘Jade Chan: a star billionaire, or a billionaire about to go broke?’ I thought it was kind of silly in my opinion._

_“Luckily, you guys are here to help me deal with all the pressure that comes with fame and stardom,” I finished, smiling._

_“People will believe the worst about you,” said Michael, his brown orbs shining with seriousness, “if they have a sick mind, and believe the trash they read in newspapers.”_

_“Yeah,” I agreed. “After all, you guys have become experts at dealing with the press.”_

_The King of Pop (as I had often heard him being called) smiled as he lifted the back of my hand to his mouth and kissed it._

* * *

The next night, as I had spent the day shopping at the mall in Beverly Hills, I went to the Viper Room, a famous nightclub. With my purse (still full of money, as I had put my change neatly in it) still on my left shoulder, I stepped over the threshold into the Viper Room. The song How You Remind Me by Nickelback pounded through the club as I headed over to a booth and sat down. I put my purse on my other side while still keeping a tight hold on the handle, and watched the other celebs dance.

I had to admit, they were really something to observe. And they sure were great at dancing.

_Never made it as a wise man_  
_ I couldn’t cut it as a poor man stealing_  
_ Tired of living like a blind man_  
_ I’m sick of sight without a sense of feeling_  
_ And this is how you remind me_  
_ This is how you remind me_  
_ Of what I really am_  
_ This is how you remind me_  
_ Of what I really am_

_It’s not like you to say sorry_  
_ I was waiting on a different story_  
_ This time I’m mistaken_  
_ for handing you a heart worth breaking_  
_ and I’ve been wrong, I’ve been down,_  
_ been to the bottom of every bottle_  
_ these five words in my head_  
_ scream “are we having fun yet?”_

I was nodding my head to the beat and smiling. The song was pretty cool to listen to.

_And dance to also,_ a sneaky voice in my head said.

I blinked in surprise. Where did _that_ come from? I then shook it off and continued to observe the people on the dance floor as **Face Down** by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_  
_ One look puts the rhythm in my hand_  
_ Still I’ll never understand why you hang around_  
_ I see what’s going down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_  
_ Tell yourself it’s never gonna happen again_  
_ You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man_  
_ when you push her around?_  
_ Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_ Well I’ll tell you my friend, one day this world’s going to end_  
_ As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Wow,_ I thought. _This is a cool song. I like it._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_ Every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_ If you wade around forever you will surely drown_  
_ I see what’s going down_

_I see the way you go and say you’re right again,_  
_ say you’re right again_  
_ Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man_  
_ when you push her around?_  
_ Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_ Well I’ll tell you my friend, one day this world’s going to end_  
_ As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt, she says, “This doesn’t hurt”_  
_ She says “I finally had enough..”_  
_ Face down in the dirt she says, “This doesn’t hurt”_  
_ She says “I finally had enough..”_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_ It’s coming round again_

Then, all of a sudden, a hand fell on my shoulder.

“Hey, you,” said an eerily familiar voice.

I froze, and turned around very slowly. Then my eyes widened as the owner of the voice filled my line of vision…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, who do you think it is.. ? Wait until the next chapter! ;)


	5. The Latin Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade wakes up in a room on the second floor of the Viper Room, and then goes downstairs...

**Previously…**

_Then, all of a sudden, a hand fell on my shoulder._

_“Hey, you,” said an eerily familiar voice._

_I froze, and turned around very slowly. Then my eyes widened as the owner of the voice filled my line of vision…_

* * *

I couldn’t believe it.

I was locking eyes with none other than Howie D of the Backstreet Boys. He was also known as the “Latin Lover”, and for good reason.

“Uh, hi,” I said, blinking painfully a bit, and then took a sip of my Coca-Cola. For some reason, it had an… odd taste. Usually, Coca-Cola tasted sweet and refreshing. But this time…

“Hey there, cutie,” said AJ as he tickled me under the chin. I don’t mind when a guy does that to me. I’ve come across those kinds of celeb guys some of the time. It’s kind of playful, in my opinion. As I shivered all over, Howie then reached down and slipped his hand into mine.

Then he pulled me to my feet before pulling my purse from my grip and tossing it to the others. Nick caught it and held it tightly.

AJ took the opportunity to whisper in my ear, “Don’t be scared. Just go upstairs with him. Howie will show you a good time, if you know what I mean.”

He winked at me as he said the last part.

“Uh, Howie,” I said as he turned to me, “let’s go upstairs. I need some peace and quiet.” I rubbed my temples as I said this last part; the music had then switched to something along the lines of a cross between hard rock and extra loud. It was also amplifying my headache — which was something I didn’t like.

The Latin Lover nodded, knowing what I meant. He then swept me into his arms, bridal style, and headed up the stairs. Despite blinking my eyes a few times, I was unable to keep myself awake. I soon felt a canopy bed under my back, and then my eyes closed as I felt sleep coming…

_My clothes were being slipped off of me. The cold air in the bedroom hit my uncovered skin, and as I shivered, I felt Howie’s fingers all over my body, running across my shoulders, and then skating downwards and across my flat chest; then he parted my legs with the other hand._

_Then, after shedding his clothes, I felt him reach for me and pulled me to him. Another shiver ran through me as I sensed his eyes, darkening, crawling all over my body. Usually I feel uncomfortable whenever someone — usually a guy — looks at me in that way. Only this time, I felt just a little uncomfortable._

_Before I knew what was going to happen, he whispered in my ear, “You’re good, Jade. But I want to be inside you.“_

_Then he gripped my shoulders and switched our positions so that he was under me and I was on top of him. I blinked, surprised._

_“Now what?” I thought. I looked at the Latin Lover, as though he would give me some ideas for what to do now._

_“Wait, Howie,” I said, a little nervous. “We can’t do this.”_

_In reply, Howie reached up and gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. “Then try and stop yourself,” he purred seductively in my ear. Then he winked. _

_As my eyes widened in realization of what he wanted me to do, and my blood began racing a little quicker than the speed I was usually used to, I sucked in my breath as Howie then clenched his fingers around my hips and began to guide me up and down on his male hardness. He looked at me, a small smirk that appeared in his eyes and snaked across his lips. _

_“Oh, yes,” he whispered._

_He then growled like a wolf in my ear,  
“Ride me, my little one. Show me what you’ve learned from those celebrity friends of yours.”_

_Despite trying to stop myself from doing so, I felt myself lower my body onto his hard manhood, and then begin to ride him. My small hips were suddenly rolling against his in short, slow movements. It was as though I was watching myself from afar, like victims of rape also do. I watched myself move up and down on him as though my body belonged to someone else. I felt his hard maleness in me as the muscles of my lower half tightened around it — flowing through my veins like my blood, or rather, like the finest wine in Paris, France._

_He closed his eyes as I shut mine. I concentrated on the feel of him sliding in and out of me. I found myself addicted to the smooth friction and building pressure. To me, seeing or reading about the pleasure of two bodies joining together was what cocaine was to an addict, or what Kid Rock felt whenever he performed onstage._

_It was the pooling of liquid heat with the promise of more. And there was more — copious amounts. But of what it was, I didn’t know. My body was unexpectedly and enormously generous in its offering in the face of pleasure._

**I stayed around, hoping you’d discover**   
** how much there was to lose**   
** I spelled it out, I led you to the water,**   
** but you were too blind to choose**

_Then he turned us over so that he was on top of me, and I was underneath him. We were still joined together. But then he pulled out of me, much to my confusion._

**I gave it everything and more to make it**  
I’ve waited for so long  
I saw the chance to run and had to take it  
But something’s missing and I know it’s wrong

_I waited for a moment. Howie then broke the silence when he said,  
“You did good, kid. Was that.. your first time?”_

_I nodded, as I couldn’t find the right words to describe the act of intimacy I had just committed._

_Then the Latin Lover slowly pushed himself into me. Of course, as it was my first time, and as I am a virgin, it hurt a little. Luckily for me, he was wearing a condom, so at least he was protected._

_Luckily I had read about stuff like this, and had even asked my celeb friends about what it was like to see or have two people joined together under the sheets of a bed. Two of them are pop star George Michael and of course, Madonna. After all, I really wanted to know what it was like. Their descriptions — such as “the male on top” or “the woman on top”, also known as the cowgirl position — were really something for me to remember._

_Anyway, Howie then asked me, a look of concern on his face,  
“Are you OK?”_

_I nodded, and he began thrusting in and out of me… but very slowly, as he probably wanted to take his time with it, and because he wanted to see if I was able to adjust to having his length inside me. I closed my eyes as he kept going in and out of me. Beads of sweat made their appearance and ran down my body as he thrust into and withdrew himself out of me. Luckily they didn’t run into my eyes, or that would really sting._

_It felt amazing. It was as though a part of me had been in a bewitched sleep, and then the Latin Lover was waking it up._

**Give In To The Fire**   
** Give In To Me**   
** Give In To Me**   
** Give In To Me**

**Love Is A Feeling**   
** Give In To Me**   
** Give In To Me**   
** Give In To Me**   
** Give In To Me**

**’Cause I’m On Fire**  
Talk To Me, Woman  
Quench My Desire  
Give In To The Feeling

I awoke the next morning to find the sun shining in my eyes. I blinked painfully and groaned as I felt a headache — almost similar to the ones that alcoholics have, which I’ve read about often — coming on. I was lying under the sheets, the red silk hangings surrounding the bed..

_That’s all I wanted, something special,_  
Something sacred in your eyes,  
For just one moment, to be bold and naked  
At your side  
Sometimes I think that you’ll never understand me  
Maybe this time is forever, say it can be

I couldn’t help but wonder if… that dream I had — if a dream was what I’d call it — had actually happened.

Immediately, I reached for the edge of the bedclothes, lifted them up and looked under them. That was when my eyes widened in surprise.

_That’s all you wanted, something special,_   
_ Someone sacred in your life_   
_ Just for one moment, to be warm and naked_   
_ At my side_

_Sometimes I think that you’ll never understand me_   
_ But something tells me together, we’d be happy_

_I will be your father figure (Oh baby)_   
_ Put your tiny hand in mine (I’d love to)_   
_ I will be your preacher teacher (Be your daddy)_   
_ Anything you have in mind (It would make me)_   
_ I will be your father figure (Very happy)_   
_ I have had enough of crime (Please let me)_   
_ I will be the one who loves you_   
_ til the end of time_

The sight of my unclothed body was more than I could stand. Immediately I covered myself back up with the sheets and then looked around, my headache instantly gone. (I had read somewhere that, when you’re a certain age, they tended to vanish a lot quicker when you have an adrenaline rush; I wasn’t sure if that was true or not.) Then I heard the voice of Howie as he spoke to AJ, Nick, Brian and Kevin. I pulled the covers back over myself (after putting on my usual clothes except my red shoes) and perked up my ears, listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think so far? Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	6. Shopping with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day for Jade begins with finding some extra money and a note in her purse. She then finds Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, and goes shopping with them at the San Francisco Mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. In this one, Jade meets up with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. :)

_First time was a great time_  
_ Second time was a blast_  
_ Third time I fell in love_  
_ Now I hope it lasts_

_I can see it in your walk_  
_ Tell 'em when you talk_  
_ See it in everything you do_  
_ Even in your thoughts_

_You got the right stuff, baby_  
_ Love the way you turn me on_  
_ You got the right stuff, baby_  
_ You're the reason why I sing this song_  
_ All that I needed was you_  
_ Oh girl, you're so right_  
_ And all that I wanted was you_  
_ You made all my dreams come true_  
~New Kids On the Block, **You Got It (The Right Stuff)**

_I'm tired of rumors starting_  
_ I'm sick of being followed_  
_ I'm tired of people lying_  
_ Saying what they want about me_  
_ Why can't they back up off me_  
_ Why can't they let me live_  
_ I'm gonna do it my way_  
_ Take this for just what it is_  
~Lindsay Lohan, **Rumors**

**Previously...**

_Then I heard the voice of Howie as he spoke to AJ, Nick, Brian and Kevin. I pulled the covers back over myself (after putting on my usual clothes except my red shoes) and perked up my ears, listening._

* * *

I couldn’t believe it. My amber eyes widened in shock at what I was hearing.

“…I couldn’t believe it. Jade sure is something, especially when around us… or even me.”

I blinked, and then sighed in relief. How lucky can I get?

I then climbed out of the bed and, after putting my shoes on, made up the bed so that it looked the same way it did the night before Howie and I came in the room. Then I looked around for my purse, which I soon spotted on the bedside table. Apparently Nick had snuck into the room while I was sleeping and put it there so I could find it when I woke up.

_Way to go, Nick!_ I thought as I picked it up. This was sure to be another great day! I didn’t know how I knew; I just felt it in my bones.

With that, I then remembered something and opened up my purse to make sure the Boys didn’t take anything. But then I know they make a lot of money, so it’s not like they were going to ask me for money all the time. At least I hoped they wouldn’t.

My eyes widened as I turned my purse upside-down and shook it. Money fell out onto the fancy bedspread — sixteen tens in piles of four, twenty fives in piles of five, and $20 in quarters. Then I saw a note among the cash. I picked it up and read it.

It said,

_“Dear Jade,  
You’re a pretty cool kid. And I knew that when the Boys and I saw you, we were able to put things into perspective. Plus, we know you can do the best you can with what you have to work with. So, as my way of saying thanks, both Nick and I slipped a few good wads of cash into your purse, as we figured you needed it more than us. Hope to see you again at the Viper Room sometime!_

_“Sincerely,  
Howie Dorough.“_

I smiled as I folded up the letter and put it neatly into one of the slots in my purse where the credit card would usually go.

I was never one for using a credit card, as I preferred to use either a debit card or cash, and I still am that way even now. For one thing, credit cards did seem like a good idea to most people, but then there was that saying “Buy Now, Pay Later”. I made sure to stick that saying in my mind so that I remembered it sometimes.

Anyway, I then gathered up all the money off the bedspread and, after separating the bills from the coins, put it neatly back inside the purse — the dollar bills where the dollar bills would go, and the change in coins where the coins would be.

How’s **that** for being purse savvy?

Anyway, I then put my purse on my shoulder (since it had a chain shoulder strap) and, holding the strap in a firm grip (but not too firm), headed out the door. After looking around to see if anyone was in sight, I then headed to the staircase and walked down the stairs, smiling. You know that scene from the film **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire** where Hermione’s walking down the stairs smiling while wearing this really cool dress, and Harry is all surprised?

Well, that’s how I felt at the moment — all smiles. I soon found the restaurant part of the Viper Room, headed to the bar and politely asked for a pick-me-up — in other words, a Coca-Cola.

The Coca-Cola they serve tastes fantastic. And the coolest part is, it costs only a dollar. So if you had a five-dollar bill in your pocket and you spent it on a Coca-Cola, you would get four dollars back. At least that was what I was planning, and I did just that. I gave the bartender a five-dollar bill, and she gave me four one-dollar bills, which I put in my purse, and zipped it closed. After I picked up my Coca-Cola with one hand, I then headed away from the bar and looked around for a good place to sit.

"Jade! Jade, over here!” a duo of voices called to me. I looked around. Soon my eyes lit up when I saw them. They were Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Mary-Kate and Ashley are two of my best celeb friends in the world. Not are they insanely super-rich and totally incredible, they also know how to have a good time, in more ways than one. I walked over and sat with them, and they greeted me with smiles.

“Hey, Mary-Kate, Ashley,” I smiled. “What’s up with you?”

“Well,” Mary-Kate explained, “Ashley and I were thinking of going shopping at the mall today.”

“And we were thinking of asking you to come with us,” added Ashley.

I thought for a few moments while I took a few sips of my Coke. “Sure,” I said, and they exchanged grins with me, then with each other. Then we got to chatting about stores we liked, all the stuff we could buy — things like that. Of course there was one other thing we talked about sometimes too — BOYS.

Of course, I wasn’t really boy-crazy, like Mary-Kate and Ashley. Now don’t get me wrong — I have plenty of celeb friends who are boys. Most of them are pretty neat. But thinking of them in terms of romance — well, I figured I’d have plenty of time for that later on, like for when I was in my teens, maybe. So, I preferred to talk about boys, rather than try to get a boyfriend.

Of course, luckily for me, Mary-Kate and Ashley didn’t mind that at all.

“We’re still your friends, Jade,” Mary-Kate told me once, and Ashley agreed. “After all, true friends like you for who you are, and just being yourself.”

********At the San Francisco Shopping Mall********

_Wow!_ I thought, a smile on my face. “This is a really cool store!” I remarked.

Mary-Kate nodded. “That’s exactly how Ashley and I felt when we stepped inside this place for the first time. It still holds a lot of secrets for us — secrets we’ve been trying to unearth since we were little.”

“Exactly,” said Ashley, agreeing with her sister. “Come on, Jade. Let’s go…”

“Shopping!” she and Mary-Kate chorused in a tone of voice only I could hear. At the word “shopping” I perked up immediately. After all, I figured the extra money I had found in my purse that morning would definitely come in handy sometime, and I had figured right.

And shopping we did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	7. Shopping with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jade meets two stars of the Harry Potter films?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of Confessions of a Hollywood Celebrity. :)

**Previously…**

_“This is a really cool store!” I remarked._

_Mary-Kate nodded. “That’s exactly how Ashley and I felt when we stepped inside this place for the first time. It still holds a lot of secrets for us — secrets we’ve been trying to unearth since we were little.”_

_“Exactly,” said Ashley, agreeing with her sister. “Come on, Jade. Let’s go…_

_"Shopping!” she and Mary-Kate chorused in a tone of voice only I could hear. At the word “shopping” I perked up immediately. After all, I figured the extra money I had found in my purse that morning would definitely come in handy sometime, and I had figured right._

_And shopping we did!_

* * *

 

_I’m yours, completely_  
_ I feel so deeply_  
_ You’re my first thought everyday_  
_ And I want it that way_

_My life is for you_  
_ And I adore you_  
_ I love you more everyday_  
_ And I want it that way_

_No goodbyes_  
_ (ain’t nothing but a heartache)_  
_ No more lies_  
_ (ain’t nothing but a mistake)_  
_ That is why_  
_ I love it when I hear you say_  
_ I want it that way_

_My heart is on fire_  
_ Such a strong desire_  
_ Yes I know it’s too late_  
_ But I want it that way"_  
~Backstreet Boys, **No Goodbyes (I Want It That Way)**

 

* * *

What a great place the mall was! Somehow I could sense that the extra money in my purse was yelling and clamoring to be spent (although I wasn’t sure if that was true, since money, being an inanimate object, doesn’t have a mouth). Or maybe the phrase “burning a hole in my pocket” — er, purse did it one better.

“Apparently, my money’s kind of yelling at me to spend it already,” I remarked to Mary-Kate and Ashley as we sat at a private table counting out how much money we had in our purses. Mary-Kate had $500 in tens, as did Ashley. Of course I didn’t want to tell them how much I had, as I wanted to keep it secret. But they understood, and they never kept asking me about it, which I felt grateful for. Then we headed to McDonald’s.

I got the 10-piece Chicken McNuggets, French fries, and a Coca-Cola, and it cost $6.89, so I paid for that with a twenty, and got thirteen dollars and eleven cents back. Mary-Kate and Ashley each got a hamburger and French fries. We then took our food to a table for four people, sat down and began chatting while we ate. Usually our chatter was about guys and how good-looking most of them were.

* * *

******Later on at a nightclub******

“Oh, my gosh,” said Mary-Kate as she looked up after we returned to our seats in a private room from having a good time out on the dance floor. “Jade, that guy… he’s checking you out.” She gave me a wink.

Ashley then grinned. “Hottie alert!” she grinned.

I looked over to my right, and my eyes widened. There, sitting across from me, was a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked awfully familiar…

“Uh, hi,” I said. My cheeks were crimson. The guy smirked.

“Hello, Jade,” he said, taking my hand, turning it over and placing a kiss on the back of it. I blushed. He sure was being a gentleman, that was for sure.

“Oh, wow,” I suddenly realized, “you’re Daniel Radcliffe.”

He replied, “Good guess, Jade. I knew you were smart.”

Then Tom Felton appeared. He gave me a cool smirk — the kind that his character Draco Malfoy would’ve been proud of. Then, when Mary-Kate and Ashley got to their feet, he extended his arms.

“Shall we, ladies? Apparently my friend Daniel here needs some… time alone with your friend Jade here,” he said. Mary-Kate and Ashley linked their arms with his, and they left.

I smiled to myself as Daniel, grinning with his eyes closed, simply said to me, “Don’t worry; he’s right.”

“Really?” I asked.

He nodded, and then opened his eyes. They were gleaming, full of something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. “Come, let’s go somewhere private… just the two of us.”

With that he got up and offered me his hand, as though he was asking me to come dance with him. Well, it was sort of like that — except this was different.

However, I couldn’t help but remember all those dreams and the lyrics to the song “Can’t Hold Us Down” by Christina Aguilera featuring Lil’ Kim… 

_The guy gets all the glory_  
_ the more he can score,_  
_ while the girl can do the same_  
_ and yet you call her a whore_

_I don’t understand_  
_ why it’s OK_  
_ The guy can get away with it_  
_ while any girl gets named_

I like that song. It’s a pretty cool song, and I think Christina Aguilera has a great voice. I listened to her songs once, and I think they’re pretty neat.

I closed my eyes for a bit as I heard those voices again…

_“You slut!”_

_“You whore!”_

_“You harlot!”_

_“You are a gold-digger! You only want these men so you can get those greedy hands of yours on their money! You don’t love them at all.”_

Oh, yeah.

I had heard those unidentified faceless men call me those names in my nightmares in previous months. Luckily, I knew and believed that they were wrong. I wasn’t any of those things at all.

I wasn’t a slut, a whore, a gold-digger or a harlot. I was a girl, and a pretty one at that.

As I thought that over, I opened my eyes, looked up and put my hand in Daniel’s, and he led me to…

…a very private room where I knew couples would go to, as I put it, “do it”.

We came to a red door. Then, as Daniel turned the knob and opened the door, I got a good view of what, or rather who, was inside, and my eyes widened.

_“No way…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like this story so far. :)


	8. Masculine Charm and Cologne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets Justin Timberlake and takes a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of Confessions of a Hollywood Celebrity. :)

**Previously…**

_Oh, yeah._

_I had heard those unidentified faceless men call me those names in my nightmares in previous months. Luckily, I knew and believed that they were wrong. I wasn’t any of those things at all._

_I wasn’t a slut, a whore, a gold-digger or a harlot. I was a girl, and a pretty one at that._

_As I thought that over, I looked up and put my hand in Daniel’s, and he led me to…._

_…a very private room where I knew couples would go to, as I put it, “do it”._

_We came to a red door. Then, as Daniel turned the knob and opened the door, I got a good view of what, or rather who, was inside, and my eyes widened._

_“No way….”_

* * *

_They say_  
_ They don’t trust_  
_ You, me, we, us_  
_ So we’ll fall_  
_ If we must_  
_ Cause it’s you, me_  
_ And it’s all about_  
_ It’s all about_

_It’s all about us (all about us)_  
_ It’s all about_  
_ All about us (all about us)_  
_ There’s a thing that they can’t touch_  
_ ‛Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It’s all about us (all about us)_  
_ It’s all about_  
_ All about us_  
_ all about us_  
_ We’ll run away if we must_  
_ ‛Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It’s all about us (It’s all about us)_  
_ It’s all about love (It’s all about us)_  
_ In you I can trust (It’s all about us)_  
_ It’s all about us_  
~Tatu, **All About Us**

All I could do was blink in wonder at the… hottie… sitting there on the bed.

“You’re Justin Timberlake of ‘Cry Me a River’ fame,” I said as Justin grinned and slunk toward me with the litheness of a black panther.

“Better believe it, girl,” he purred. Then, he gave me a wink and headed out of the room.

It was then that an excerpt from the article about Black Widows from the Crime Library on the website for TruTV, which I had read one time with fascination, came into my mind.

_“Throughout history, violent women and women with violent intent have starkly emerged from many countries, carving their niches in myths and legends. The creation of these stories suggests that men began to notice lethality in feminine charm centuries back._

_Delilah snipped Samson’s locks to make a weakling out of a superman. Agrippina, Emperor Nero’s mother taught sonny boy the attributes of ruling Rome with an unforgiving heart. Salome stripped for the head of John the Baptist. And there were other men whose fortunes were adversely affected when beguiled by perfume and puckered lips, from Marc Antony to William Tell to John Dillinger.”_

I couldn’t help but wonder if all those men, even when they were in the throes of being seduced by women with perfume and lips puckered in a kiss, knew what they were getting into.

_At least, I hope so,_ I thought as Daniel relinquished his grasp on my hand, and I walked into the room. Suddenly I felt the all-too-familiar uncomfortable, biting sensation of eyes all over me. And not just any eyes either.

Male eyes. Eyes of wolves. Eyes of hunger.

As I walked over to the bed, I was very carefully aware of Daniel following me closely.

Suddenly I felt his arms around me as Daniel then walked over to a pair of see-through French doors. He was carrying me bridal style as he walked through the doors.

Soon we were in a bathroom, with a bathtub that was white in color, and looked very luxurious. I blinked as the scent of rose petals floated into my nose in a snakelike fashion. _Were there rose petals on top of the water in the bathtub itself?_ I wondered.

I wasn’t sure. But if there were, I hoped it would be just like in that scene from the vampire film **Queen of the Damned** (which I had seen a few times with Stuart Townsend, who played Lestat in the film, and did a great job of it as well) where Akasha seduces Lestat in the bathtub, and there are all these rose petals scattered on the surface of the water.

Daniel then set me down on my feet and left me, but not before saying “Have a nice bath”. Finally, he closed the doors behind him and pulled a cord, causing a red silk curtain to fall, giving me some privacy, which I felt grateful for. The floor felt kind of nice under my bare feet (as I had taken my shoes and socks off after I entered the bathroom).

“Wow!” I said as I walked around the bathtub, stopped and then stripped off my clothes. Then after setting them aside, I then stepped into the tub and settled down into the hot bath. It felt good on my skin.

After washing myself all over, and then giving my hair a bath, I then stepped out of the tub and onto the towel covering the floor (as it was there to protect the floor from getting wet), grabbed another towel and began to dry myself off.

After putting my still-clean clothes back on, I then headed out of the room and caught a ride in my white stretch limo back to my mansion, where, once I reached my bedroom and changed into a purple nightshirt, I got into bed and fell asleep, exhausted.

For me, it had been a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course.... :)


	9. Meeting with Macaulay Culkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets with Home Alone star Macaulay Culkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter of Confessions of a Hollywood Celebrity. I hope you're liking this story as much as I do writing it. :)

**Previously...**

_After washing myself all over, and then giving my hair a bath, I then stepped out of the tub and onto the towel covering the floor (as it was there to protect the floor from getting wet), grabbed another towel and began to dry myself off._

_After putting my still-clean clothes back on, I then headed out of the room and caught a ride in my white stretch limo back to my mansion, where, once I reached my bedroom and changed into a purple nightshirt, I got into bed and fell asleep, exhausted._

_For me, it had been a great day._

*********************

When my alarm clock read 7:00 AM, I opened my eyes. After untangling myself from my cocoon of blankets, I then got out of bed, reached over to my nightstand and picked up a hairbrush. After managing to transform my black hair from "bed head" to "smooth and straight", I then changed into my usual outfit, headed downstairs and got myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and a glass of chocolate milk - my favorite breakfast ever since I came to Hollywood at the age of eleven and made friends with all those Hollywood stars. After all, a bowl of my favorite cereal and a glass of nice, cold chocolate milk is a great way to start my day.

When I finished, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then, at 8:30, I got out, dried my hair and body with a towel, and changed into the clothes I was wearing before. Then I brushed my teeth. Finally, I picked up my backpack and headed out the door, where a black stretch limo was waiting for me - and, so were some paparazzi, unfortunately. They started snapping photos of me as I headed over to the limo, making me blink while trying to focus on where I was going.

"Ah, top of the morning to you, Miss Chan," said my chauffeur, John McClane. He had brown hair and nice black eyes set in a good-looking and kind face.

"And the rest of the day to you," I replied, smiling as I got inside and closed the door behind me.

John is Irish. He came to America from Ireland as a teenager, and he's a pretty cool guy, too. He once said of me,  
"I think it's a great pleasure to drive Miss Jade Chan wherever she wants to go, whether it's to the mall, the home of a friend of hers, or to her house, and for free, too."

_"Get your motor runnin'_  
_Head out on the highway_  
_Lookin' for adventure_  
_And whatever comes our way"_

As I sat in the limo heading to the movie studio, the paparazzi headed after me. Inside I felt scared. Now I know exactly how my friends feel, especially Naomi Campbell, who, I've heard, is referred to by others as a "phone-flinging beast" with anger issues. However, I've talked with her, and she's the complete opposite of that. She's actually pretty nice.

I then pulled my schedule out of my backpack and looked at it. My meeting with actor Macaulay Culkin was at 11:00 AM and ended at 12:00 PM, and lunch with Naomi was at 2:00 PM. So at 12:00 PM, I got to spend time with Macaulay. Cool!

***************

"Hey there, Jade," said Macaulay as I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You're here early."

I then looked up at the clock. It was true; I had gotten to the studio at 10:00 AM.

"You're right. I am," I replied, and then grinned.

"How come?" he asked.

"Paparazzi," I elaborated, as though that explained everything. "I don't know why. They follow me everywhere I go."

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration as the cries of _"Jade! Jade, over here!"_ faded away into nothingness. "Now I know how you feel sometimes, Mac."

Macaulay nodded. He knew exactly how I felt. He himself had lots of experience being harassed by the paparazzi. Often he had to be very sneaky in order to whip right by them and into a public building. Sometimes he would often hide his face with a hat to ruin the shots the paparazzi were taking with their cameras.

And then there were the rumors and snide whispers Mac would often hear. The most rampant rumor that was going around would be about his own death. Some said, "He is dead. I know he is."

Others said, "Macaulay Culkin faked his own death, and I know it."

After Macaulay told me all those things, I shook my head, looking puzzled, and said, "Macaulay, you're still alive. I can just tell."

I then shrugged as though to say, _Don't ask me why_. Macaulay nodded, and then took my hand in his.

"So tell me," he said as we went over to a couch and sat down, "how have you been?"

I thought for a moment, as I usually do. Macaulay says it's one of those things about me that intrigues him. "Well, I've been doing good — still keeping out of trouble, as usual. And Mary-Kate and Ashley — you know who they are, right?"

"I do," said Macaulay. "Please, go on, Jade."

"Well, they offered to go shopping with me, and we went to the San Francisco Mall. It was awesome — very awesome indeed."

"I see," said Mac. "Sounds like you have some awesome friends — besides myself, of course."

I nodded. "I agree. Plus, I like spending time with you as well."

That was true. Mac and I have been friends ever since I came to Hollywood two years ago. I was eleven years old, and looking for a job. It was Macaulay who found me and helped me to find a job selling jewelry to the stars and supermodels. At first it was hard to remember important stuff, such as who liked diamonds and who liked emeralds, as well as having to keep financial records. But I got through it eventually with Macaulay's help. As a result, I've been put on the Fictional 15 list on Forbes.com (something I consider to be a great honor).

Macaulay nodded. "You're a great friend to me, too, Jade. How's your jewelry-selling business doing?"

"Great!" I replied, giving him two thumbs up. "I've recently looked at the financial records, and so far, I've been doing quite awesome. As for the money I earned, I do my best to make sure that I divide it into fourths. A third of my earnings I put into two money jars, a purse of mine, and a Vaultz cash box with a combination lock. Some I give to charity, too. Then, what I have left over I put into my Zillionz ATM Savings Bank."

It was true. I did look over the financial records, and I have been doing quite awesome lately. In my view, spending large amounts of money can be such a waste if you don't know what you're doing or if you have impulse buys (which is something I do my best to stay away from).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is just what I prefer to keep writing, please. :)


	10. Money Discussions, or Something Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her meeting with Macaulay, Jade then has lunch with Naomi Campbell. Afterwards, they're ambushed by paparazzi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of Confessions of a Hollywood Celebrity. Hope you're liking this story so far... :)

**Previously...**

_It was true. I did look over the financial records, and I have been doing quite awesome lately. In my view, spending large amounts of money can be such a waste if you don't know what you're doing or if you have impulse buys (which is something I do my best to stay away from)._

*******************

_They used to call me “Lightening”_  
_ I was always quick to strike_  
_ Had everything I own_  
_ In the saddles on my bike_

_I had a reputation_  
_ For never stayin’ very long,_  
_ just like a wild and restless drifter,_  
_ like a cowboy in a song_

_I met a dark haired beauty_  
_ where they laid the whiskey down_  
_ in Southern Arizona_  
_ in a little border town_

_She had to dance for money_  
_ in that dusty old saloon_  
_ I dropped a dollar in the jukebox_  
_ Played that girl a tune, yea_

_Never see it comin’_  
_ It just hits you by surprise_  
_ It’s that cold place in your soul_  
_ and that fire in her eyes_

_That makes you come together_  
_ Like wild horses when they run_  
_ Now the cards are on my table_  
_ And the bullets in the gun_  
_ Yeah_

_She was sittin’ on my lap_  
_ We still had shots to kill_  
_ When a man pulled up who owned the bar_  
_ In a Cadillac Deville_

_Grabbed her by her raven hair_  
_ And threw her in the floor_  
_ Said “No free rides for the cowboys_  
_ That ain’t what I pay you for, no”_

_She jumped up and grabbed my pistol,_  
_ Stuck it in the fat man’s back_  
_ Said “Open up the safe_  
_ And put your money in the sack”_

_Tied his hands behind him_  
_ and put a blindfold on his eyes_  
_ “If you’re dumb enough to chase us, man,_  
_ You’re dumb enough to die”_

_Never see it comin’_  
_ It just hits you by surprise_  
_ It’s that cold place in your soul_  
_ and that fire in her eyes_

_That makes you come together_  
_ Like wild horses when they run_  
_ Now the cards are on my table_  
_ And the bullets in the gun_  
~Toby Keith, **Bullets In The Gun**

At 12:00 PM, after talking some more with Macaulay about money and financial records, I then checked my schedule, and then told him I had to meet Naomi Campbell for lunch. He didn't argue, saying he had to go as well. He was meeting with his friend, the King of Pop Michael Jackson, so they could discuss a business strategy.

"Be sure to tell me everything later, please," I told him with a final hug before we parted, and he promised he would.

With that, I then pulled out my cell phone and called Naomi.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Naomi," I said. "It's me."

"Hey there, Jade!" Naomi replied, a tone of happiness in her voice. "What's up?"

I replied, "Oh, the usual - paparazzi, and getting articles written about me in newspapers, magazines and other media outlets. What about you, Naomi? Anything new?"

"Oh," she replied, "same as usual, just like you."

"Looks like we have something in common, Naomi," I remarked. "But that's the price of being a celeb."

"I agree, Jade. You certainly have a point there," she remarked.

"And as a matter of fact, I have something I want to tell you," I then said.

"What is it, Jade?" she asked. I could sense the curiosity in her voice.

"Well, what I'm planning to do involves saving my money," I explained. "What I will do is put myself on a budget."

"That's a great idea, Jade," said Naomi with a tone of pride. "I think that will definitely help. Plus, Macaulay tells me you've been doing awesome with all the cash you have from selling jewelry to me and my fellow celebs, too. You're dividing your money into fourths, giving some to charity, and putting some in your cash box, your Zillionz ATM and your jar. And that's very awesome. Good for you."

"Thanks. Well, got to go. We are meeting at Izzy's Deli for lunch, right?"

"Oh, yes, most definitely. Talk to you later, Jade. 'Bye."

" 'Bye." After I turned my cell phone off, I then got in the limo and called to John, "John, let's go to Izzy's Deli, please."

John nodded, and off we headed to Izzy's Deli. It's a great restaurant, and they have great food, too. As soon as I got there, I looked at the watch I had gotten as a "just because" gift from Oprah Winfrey - another great friend of mine who is not only a great talk show host, but is also very sweet and shares what she has - and grinned, noticing that I was only a few minutes early. In my view, that's a personal record - and a darn good one, too.

I remembered Oprah telling me this one day when we had a personal chat together:

_"I don't understand these people who have the guilt-over-the-money syndrome. I was a deprived Negro child who suddenly ended up being wealthy, and I am happy about it."_

****************************

"Jade, darling!" Naomi called as I stepped over the threshold and then headed over to the table where she was sitting.

"Hey there, Naomi," I grinned. We exchanged hugs and "I missed you" 's, like old friends do. Over lunch (chicken strips and French fries for me and a salad with low-fat dressing for Naomi), Naomi and I discussed in whispers what we would do if we heard about a recession going on with the economy (which I knew was a possibility).

"For my part," said Naomi, "I would make sure to put half of my paycheck into my savings account and some of it into my checking account before putting what's left over into my wallet or purse."

"I would do the same thing as well, Naomi," I replied, smiling. She smiled also.

"So tell me," she asked, "how's your jewelry-selling business coming along? I hope you're doing great."

"I am," I replied, nodding, and began to fill her in on most of the details. She listened very closely.

Then, when I was finished and reached for my soda to take a sip so I could quench my thirst, Naomi remarked,  
"Sounds like you're doing awesome, Jade. And I am proud of you for that as well."

She then gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Thank you, Naomi. Encouragement from someone, especially a fellow celebrity and friend like you, means a lot to me. And we celebs do have to stick together - which is usually because of the paparazzi sometimes," I said.

She nodded in agreement with me there. "I agree with you there, kiddo. I agree."

Thirty minutes later, when we were finished eating, we paid our separate bills and left the restaurant. The paparazzi were suddenly swarming all around us in a bee-like fashion. The cameras were clicking and flashbulbs were popping while the paparazzi were shooting off questions like "Jade, how about a smile?" and "Naomi, what's it like being friends with a billionaire child star?", which we ignored for each other's sanity as well as our own. It was getting to the point where, thanks to the flashbulbs, it was hard for me to see the path in front of me.

Luckily, Naomi was there for me like the good friend she is.

As she held my hand in a gentle grip so we wouldn't get separated, she hissed things like "You guys, I need you to step back, please!" and "Shoo, shoo, all of you" at the photographers as we headed to her limousine. It was when we got inside and Naomi said "Drive" to the guy behind the wheel that she and I were finally able to relax.

"Are you all right, Jade?" she asked as she turned to me, her protective mother bear self, which she usually saved for the paparazzi, falling away and being replaced by the concerned friend persona (which was usually for me).

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks for staying with me the whole time, Naomi. I needed that."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Jade. After all, we celebs must stick together, like a pack of wolves when one of their own is in danger."

I nodded at that one. Apparently, that was true, since I was kind of like a wolf cub, and Naomi, Macaulay, Michael, Britney, Jack and the other celebs were like the mother and father wolves assuming a protective stance in front of me so that I was OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	11. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets with Daniel and Tom...

**Previously...**

_Luckily, Naomi was there for me like the good friend she is._

_As she held my hand in a gentle grip so we wouldn't get separated, she hissed things like "You guys, I need you to step back please!" and "Shoo, shoo, all of you" at the photographers as we headed to her limousine. It was when we got inside and Naomi said "Drive" to the guy behind the wheel that she and I were finally able to relax._

_"Are you all right, Jade?" she asked as she turned to me, her protective mother bear self, which she usually saved for the paparazzi, falling away and being replaced by the concerned friend persona (which was usually for me)._

_I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks for staying with me the whole time, Naomi. I needed that."_

_She smiled. "You're welcome, Jade. After all, we celebs must stick together, like a pack of wolves when one of their own is in danger."_

_I nodded at that one. Apparently, that was true, since I was kind of like a wolf cub, and Naomi, Macaulay, Michael, Britney, Jack and the other celebs were like the mother and father wolves assuming a protective stance in front of me so that I was OK._

***********************

The next day seemed to come too slowly for me. After my usual morning routine, I then called my friend Paris Hilton with news of my planning to visit her.

"Jade, that's wonderful!" she said. "I'd love to see you. My sister Nicky and I haven't seen you since your thirteenth birthday.

"How's your jewelry business going?" she asked as an afterthought.

I paused and thought for a moment before answering, "It's going well, Paris. I mean, I never thought I'd have a good head for business or that I could sell so much jewelry for only five dollars."

"I can imagine that," Paris replied. We laughed. Then she said, "How've you been managing your money since the last time we talked?"

"I've been doing great," I replied. I then gave her the same example I gave Macaulay.

"That's fantastic, Jade," Paris said; I could hear her being proud of me in her voice. "I'm glad you have chosen to be frugal with your money and spend less than you earn, too. That really helps a lot. Also, I think the celebs that have either gotten into debt or are about to could learn some lessons from you and the other frugal celebs whose example you follow, too."

"I should say so myself, Paris," I nodded.

Finally, we said we'd meet each other sometime before ending the call. After checking my schedule, I noticed that I had a meeting with Daniel and Tom that day. It was in two hours, so I made up my mind to use it wisely.

With that, I headed into the bathroom and took a shower. Then, after drying myself off, I changed out of my normal outfit and put on clean underwear, a washable wool classic straight skirt (from Jones New York) and a long-sleeved purple turtleneck. On my feet were dark blue socks, and over the socks were a pair of black Mary Jane shoes with a Velcro strap. I wore a Jones New York women's business jacket over the turtleneck. The jacket itself had a flowery plant pattern, three black buttons, and two pockets (one on each side) on the front. The lining was black acetate, and it looked awesome on me as well.

****************************

I somehow thought that Daniel and Tom were going to plotz when they looked over and saw me coming into the room where they had been sitting in black vinyl chairs. I did look a little bit surprised when I noticed they were dressed both for business and casualty.

But I managed to hide it very well, thanks to the acting skills I had picked up from watching a few of my actor friends, such as Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst (with whom I watched the film Interview with a Vampire once, and was pleased when I informed her that I liked her character of Claudia, the vampire child who was dismayed when she discovered that, being what she was, she wouldn't be able to grow up even though her mind matured into that of a woman) and J.K. Simmons.

Tobey, Kirsten and J.K. had starred in the Spider-Man film series, and I had complimented them on their acting skills, which, to me, were fantastic. In return, they thanked me. Tobey himself even gave me some advice about money: "You know those Lotto winners who win big and then blow all the money? Well, thanks to my advice and example of being frugal, that will never happen to you, or me."

I thanked him and replied that I would make sure to keep his advice in mind. He smiled and said, "Good."

Anyway, Daniel was wearing blue jeans, a white turtleneck and black shoes covering socks that were dark green. Tom wore a black Calvin Klein business suit over a white long-sleeved turtleneck, black pants and matching socks. Over the socks were shoes (also black).

************************

We soon got down to business. Daniel told me all about how the Harry Potter films were doing financially, and I listened.

"They're doing quite well - so well, in fact, that I've decided to make going into theater as the next move in my career," Dan remarked.

"Hmm... I see," I replied. Looking thoughtful for a moment, I then said, "You know, Daniel, that is a great idea you have there. A little variety goes a long way, of course. And an actor like you will definitely go far, too - at least in my mind."

Dan nodded, knowing that I had a point there.

Tom then spoke up. "Well, get this, Jade," he said, looking me in the eye as he did so. "I keep hearing about how you're managing your money, and you're doing very well at it, too. However, for my part, I made a few financial mistakes."

"You did?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

He then gave me a copy of the Daily Mail magazine. On the cover was the headline " 'I lost my childhood to Harry Potter': The actor who plays Draco Malfoy reveals his own chamber of secrets".

I opened the magazine to the article with that headline and began to read...

_‘My mum told me: “You have worked hard for it so get what you want, but beware, you will lose money on cars.” And she was right.’  
The reality check came via the tax man.  
‘My parents did what they could, but when money is thrust upon you so are a load of other things: tax, VAT, mortgages — things a 16-year-old really doesn’t know anything about. I got myself into a bit of trouble.  
‘There was a scary two years where it was madness because I was really in trouble with the taxman. I had been working for eight years and all I had to show for it was this horrible debt. At one point we had the bailiff at the door.  
'I was so naïve I didn’t even know what he was there for. He pointed at my car and said: “This yours?” and I said: “Oh, yes, I bought it two weeks ago and it’s all paid off.” He said: “Brilliant, we’ll take it. Give us the key.”  
‘I managed to get out of that situation but it was a scary time, the result of too long burying my head in the sand.  
‘I’ve spent the past year and a half with an accountant, trying to understand VAT, DVD residuals and things like that. I’ve had to really grow up.’_

"Wow," I said, closing the magazine and looking up at Tom. "That sure is quite something."

Tom nodded in agreement with my statement, as did Daniel. "I sure hope," he said while locking eyes with me (and vice versa), "that you have learned something from what I experienced, too. You know, just so you don't make the same mistake I did."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I did. And I'll do my best to keep what happened to you in mind as well."

Tom and Dan looked at each other and smiled before turning back to me. "Good," they chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
